Deities of Ceremos
The world of Ceremos has a near-absurd number of deities. There is no known record which collects all of them in one place, but this is a good start. General Information Aspects: Chaos & Cosmos All deities align with one of the two reigning aspects of Ceremos: Chaos or Cosmos. The two sides exist in what is sometimes described as a battle but would more accurately be called a dance. Tides of Cosmos and Chaos shift throughout the land on micro- and macro-levels, pushing events into spontaneous motion or pulling things into their proper place. Deities are representatives of that eternal balance and interplay which exists behind the scenes of the universe. A deity, therefore, can never be a manifestation of both Chaos and Cosmos. It must always be one or the other. Domains There are six major domains in the Ceremosian pantheon: Life, Light & Dark, Nature, Knowledge, Protection, and Death. A deity is typically associated with one ruling domain, but can have a secondary domain that informs the expression of their first. Domains on the whole are not associated with Chaos or Cosmos—a deity can align with either aspect regardless of their ruling domain. There are six (technically seven) ruling deities in the Ceremosian pantheon who can be said to preside over the myriad minor deities. * Gensei: Founder God of Life (Chaos) * Phaesera & Anrupis: Cosmos Twin Founder Deities of Light & Dark (Cosmos) * Taktan: Founder God of Nature (Chaos) * Verina: Founder Goddess of Knowledge (Chaos) * Adamalda: Founder Goddess of Protection (Cosmos) * Leita: Founder Goddess of Death '''(Cosmos) Deity Classifications There are several classifications of deities which determine their power and rank. * '''Founder: A deity with the power to create other deities. There are only six of these: the ruling deities of Ceremos who created the world and all the gods and creatures within it. Known by all. * Major: (Also known as Representative) The highest ranking deity of a major element or location, AKA the default god you pray to. Typically known by all, with some exceptions given region and relevancy. * Minor: The highest ranked deity of a minor element or location, or any ranked deity representing a major or minor element. Most gods are minor gods. Known by many, depending on region and relevancy. A deity can also be regional, meaning worshipped only in a specific but broad area, or local, meaning worship is restricted to a particular city or town. Regional & local deities are often considered major in their area but minor everywhere else. Deity-Mortal Interaction The amount a deity interacts with mortals is highly variable and generally based on their own personal preference. As a general rule, the lesser ranked a deity is, the more likely they are to be seen out and about or interacting with the mortal public; however, this is more a guideline than a rule. Some minor deities who rule over extremely specific elements are known to be highly reclusive, while certain major deities, such as Gensei, make it a point to appear in front of crowds of mortals regularly. List of Known Deities by Domain The following is a list of known deities, organized by their major associated domain. Life * Gensei: Founder God of Life (Chaos) * Sirinal: Local goddess of paths & storytelling in the Prazyrdian Expanse (Chaos) * Prazi: Regional god of life & death in the Prazyrdian Expanse (Cosmos) Light & Dark * Phaesera: Founder Deity of Light (Chaos) * Anrupis: Founder Deity of Dark (Cosmos) Nature * Taktan: Founder God of Breath (Chaos) * Dovai: Regional god in Haven (Cosmos) * Nyrdia: Minor goddess of mushrooms & lost things (Cosmos) Knowledge * Verina: Founder Goddess of Knowledge (Chaos) Protection * Adamalda: Founder Goddess of Protection (Cosmos) * Shesa: Regional goddess of forge, hearth and fortune in Haven * Ruenigate: Goddess of outcasts and wanderers Death * Leita: Founder Goddess of Oblivion * Prazi: Regional god of life & death in the Prazyrdian Expanse Category:Worldbuilding Category:Mythology Category:Deities